The aim of this project is to develop theoretical insight into the molecular basis of electrical excitation in cell membranes by use of purely theoretical and theoretically oriented experimental approaches. Experimental work includes the use of the space voltage clamp and internal perfusion on Myxicola giant axons. Projects include analysis of the sodium conductance in terms of a coupled activation and inactivation process and measurement of fixed charge densities in the vacinity of both the sodium and potassium gates to see if such local charge accumulations can be used as probes of channel behavior.